Hate or Love?
by Zohsan46
Summary: "Menjadi isteri dari seorang Hatake Kakashi tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya, bahkan dalam mimpi buruknya sekalipun. Namun perjalanan kisah rumah tangga gadis Yamanaka ini menuntunnya untuk mengungkapkan kisah dibalik masa lalu"
1. Chapter 1

++Summary++

"Menjadi isteri dari seorang Hatake Kakashi tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya, bahkan dalam mimpi buruknya sekalipun. Namun perjalanan kisah rumah tangga gadis Yamanaka ini menuntunnya untuk mengungkapkan kisah dibalik masa lalu"

Chapter one : * _Atataki_ (Musim Semi)

.

.

.

.

Bunga-bunga musim semi telah kembali tumbuh. Setelah musim dingin yang seakan membekukan segalanya kini mulai tumbuh kembali. Musim kali ini menjadi musim yang paling dinanti, sama halnya dengan gadis yang sedang sibuk menyiram bunga di toko yang baru saja ia buka. Sesekali terdengar ia bersenandung pelan, menyanyi adalah hobinya yang ke dua selain gemar merawat bunga.

Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat saat memindahkan satu persatu pot-pot bunganya. Baginya musim baru adalah awal hidup yang baru juga, terutama di musim semi yang menjadi simbol musim kelahiran kembali seluruh tumbuhan serta mahluk hidup lainnya yang telah mati di musim dingin sebelumnya. Meski ini awal musim semi, namun karena musim semi tak pernah jauh dari musim panas maka cuaca saat itu sedikit membuatnya berkeringat meski di minggu pagi ini ia hanya akan menjaga toko bunga keluarganya seharian penuh.

Setelah selesai merapikan pot-pot bunga, kemudian ia berjalan menuju tempat di mana ia akan menunggu para pembeli nanti. Sudut matanya tak sengaja menangkap benda kecil yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sana. Sedetik kemudian _mood_ -nya yang tadi sudah ia bangun, hilang begitu saja saat dengan jelas ia melihat sesuatu itu.

 _DUGH!_

"Sialan! Kenapa benda itu ada di sini. Padahal aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melupakan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya" dan seakan belum puas dengan meninju benda manis yang tak bedosa itu, dengan kekuatan penuh ia melemparnya kesembarang tempat, kemudian tanpa kendali ia mulai menjerit dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang entah pada siapa

"Arrggghhh! Memalukan, memalukan! Tidak. Tidak. Tenang Ino, tenang, ditolak cinta bukanlah akhir dalam hidupmu" tangannya ia kepalkan perlahan

"Tapi itu sangat memalukan! Arrgghhh! Lupakan, lupakan Ino lupakan!" ia kembali berteriak di dalam tokonya yang untung saja masih belum ada pembeli. Kebrutalannya masih akan terus berlanjut jika saja tak ada suara lembut yang tiba-tiba mengitrupsinya

"I- Ino- _san_?"

"Eh?" kagetnya sambil menoleh ke asal suara

" _Ohayou_ " sapanya pelan

"Hinata? Kenapa pagi-pagi ke sini? Apa ada yang perlu kubantu?" tanyanya masih setengah bingung

" _Iie_ , aku sengaja datang ke sini untuk ikut membantu menjaga toko bunga Ino _-san_ "

"Eh? Serius nih? Kenapa tiba-tiba, dan juga bagaimana dengan si Neji-mon* kalau ia tahu kau pergi sendiri seperti ini?" tanyanya sambil memberi gestur agar Hinata duduk

" _A-ano,_ tadi sebelum aku kemari, aku sudah meminta ijin untuk pergi keluar sebentar"

" _Souka_... eh bukannya hari minggu kau ada les menari?"

"Ah itu, aku juga sudah meminta ijin untuk bolos hari ini" jawabnya sambil tersenyum canggung. Melihat hal langka seperti ini, radar kekepoan Ino langsung meningkat drastis, dan mungkin acara menjaga toko akan berganti menjadi acara gosip, meskipun Ino yang lebih mendominasi dan Hinata akan sesekali menambahkan atau hanya mengangguk mengiyakan saja.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuatkan minum untukmu. Kalau ada pembeli datang, panggil saja aku"

"Tidak usah repot-repot Ino- _san_ , aku ke sini untuk membantumu"

" _Iie_. Kau adalah tamuku, dan jangan membantu apapun. Cukup temani aku saja" ucapnya sambil berlalu ke arah dapur. Saat Ino sudah pergi, Hinata melirik benda kecil berbentuk jepit rambut berwarna merah yang bentuknya sudah ringsek tergeletak di antara rak sepatu dan lemari penyimpanan pupuk bunga, "Eh benda apa itu?" gumamnya. Tak lama setelah itu seorang lelaki berbaju serba hijau masuk ke dalam toko

"Aku butuh sebuket bunga cantik" ucapnya dan melihat kearah Hinata yang masih duduk manis

"Ah, tunggu sebentar. Saya akan memanggil Ino- _san"_ Hinata baru saja akan beranjak dan menyusul Ino ke dapur, namun ternyata Ino sudah kembali dan kemudian meletakan dua gelas jus jeruk

"Maaf, bisa sebutkan lagi apa pesanan bunga yang anda inginkan" ucap Ino ramah pada lelaki itu

"Aku ingin sebuket bunga cantik"

"Ah! ... baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar" kemudian dengan cekatan ia langsung memilih beberapa jenis bunga dan merangkainya dalam buket kecil

"Silahkan" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan pesanan lelaki tersebut. Tanpa berlama-lama lelaki itu mengambil dan mengeluarkan uang kemudian membayarnya

"Ino- _san_ memang sangat hebat dalam merangkai bunga cantik seperti tadi" puji Hinata tulus, saat pembeli tersebut berjalan keluar toko

"Ahaha, biasa saja sih. Tapi terima kasih untuk pujiannya" Ino memamerkan cengiran khasnya, kemudian ikut duduk bersama untuk menikmati jus yang ia buat tadi. Saat hendak meminumnya, tiba-tiba terdengar Hinata berkata

"Se-sebenarnya aku ingin menghibur Ino _-san,_ yang sedang patah hati karena telah ditolak oleh Sasuke—"

 _BYUURRRR!_

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk" Ino tersedak dan memuncratkan minuman yang baru sampai ketenggorokan demi didengarnya Hinata mengatakan hal yang paling ia hindari

"Ah! Kau tidak apa-apa Ino- _san_?" tanya Hinata Khawatir saat melihat Ino terbatuk-batuk

"Hinata! Jangan mengatakan hal itu. Aku sudah bersusah payah untuk tidak mengingatnya! Kau merusak _mood_ yang sudah rusak gara-gara benda sialan tadi"

"Eh? _Go-gomenasai_ , aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

"Pokoknya jangan pernah mengungkit apalagi membahas hal itu lagi!" ucapnya tegas, membuat Hinata sedikit menunduk karena merasa bersalah

"B-baik" jawabnya pelan. Melihat hal itu Ino langsung menghela napas pelan

"Yasudah. Tidak apa, jangan jadi murung seperti itu. Aku tak suka melihatnya" ia bangkit dan membersihkan bekas muncratannya tadi. Melihat Hinata yang masih menunduk membuatnya kemudian melanjutkan

"Dasar, kau ini tak pernah berubah. Jangan pernah memperlihatkan tampang murungmu itu di depanku. Aku tidak suka. Aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum Hinata"

"..."

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah ada di toko Yamanaka yang paling terkenal ini, maka kau tak boleh murung apalagi bersedih. Jadi Hianta, minumlah jusmu dan kau juga boleh melihat-lihat bunga yang baru mekar di musim semi ini" ucapnya sambil tersenyum membuat Hinata mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum

"Em!"

.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **I do not own any Characters of Naruto**_

 _ **All Characters in this fanfiction except Honey are belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto**_.

.

.

.

.

Langit cerah itu kini berubah menjadi oranye kemerahan. Hari sudah menjelang malam. Ditandai dengan adanya warna jingga menghiasi pojok langit. Walau belum terbenam, matahari sudah condong dan akan segera meninggalkan peraduannya

Jalan sekitar sudah nampak sepi. Dan sudah bisa dipastikan tak akan ada pembeli lagi yang akan datang ke toko. Akhirnya gadis pirang itupun memutusakn untuk segera menutup toko bunganya. Namun saat mengangkat pot terakhir untuk ia masukkan ke dalam. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya dari arah belakang

"Yamanaka"

"Eh!?" Ino yang kaget dan mendapati tubuhnya sedikit oleng sebelum sempat barbalik. Ia akan tersungkur jika saja tangan kekar milik pemuda itu tak segera sigap menangkapnya. Sepasang bola aquamarine-nya ditatap intens oleh sepasang bola mata perak milik pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

 _BRUGGHH_

"Gyaa! _B-baka_ Neji-mon*" teriak Ino saat tubuhnya ambruk ke bawah

"..."

" _I-Ite_ , kenapa kau tiba-tiba—"

"Di mana Hinata?" tanyanya tanpa menggubris Ino, membuat Ino gemetar menahan diri untuk tidak menjadi liar dan mencakar wajah mulus pria tampan itu

"Ka-kau..." geramnya seakan aura hitam dan _background_ api menyala-nyala di sekitar tubuhnya. Namun tiba-tiba suara cemas Hinata terdengar dari dalam

"Ino- _san_ Kau tidak apa-apa? Tadi aku mendengar kau teriak—eh Neji- _kun_?"

"Hinata, kau tahu jam berapa sekarang? Paman Hiashi akan mencemaskanmu jika tak segera pulang"

"Ah, _gomenasai_ "

"Lagi pula kenapa kau harus datang ke tempat jelek ini?" tanya Neji tanpa dosa

"HAAAAH...? Apa kau bilang tuan kemayu?" timpal Ino _horror_

"Aku bilang tempat ini—"

"Neji- _kun_ aku akan segera siap-siap untuk pulang, jadi tolong kau tak usah menungguku" sela Hinata cepat, melihat Ino akan segera diluar kendali

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan. Dan mohon pulang segera" ucapnya sambil berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari toko bunga

"Hah! Pulang sana Monster kemayu! Jangan pernah berani menginjakan kakimu di sini lagi" semprot Ino saat Neji sudah berada cukup jauh, namun sepertinya teriakan Ino masih bisa ia dengar. Dan pemuda itu sempat menghentikan langkahnya, namun kembali berjalan dengan tenang

"Ino- _san._.."

"Kenapa sifat kalian begitu berbeda!? Heran, kalian bagaikan dua kutub yang berlainan" dumelnya sambil melanjutkan mengangkat pot terakhir yang sempat tertunda

"..."

"Hinata—"

"Aku juga sebenarnya heran Ino- _san_ "

"Eh? Sudahlah, cepat siap-siap aku tidak mau mahluk itu kembali kemari"

" _Gomen_ "

" _Iie,_ aku senang kau mau datang dan menemaniku seharian" ucapnya lembut, *oi oi oi. Moodnya cepat sekali berubah

"Aku senang menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan Ino _-san_ "

"Em! Sering-seringlah mampir jika ada waktu luang"

Sore itu akhirnya, Hinata berpamitan untuk pulang. Senyum di gadis pirang itu cukup membuat harinya berwarna.

Setidaknya Ino melupakan kejadian tragis dua minggu lalu yang sempat membuatnya down berat. Lupakan tentang pemuda raven yang sempat mencabik-cabik hatinya, song-song masa depan dengan pemuda yang tak kalah tampan, meski dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu(?) dan saat malam tiba Ino terlihat sedikit lebih bersemangat saat ia keluar kamar mandi dan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur

"Aahhh~ berendam dengan air hangat adalah pilihan yang paling tepat" ucapnya sambil merebahkan diri di atas kasur

"Ah! rambutku masih basah" ia bangikt dan duduk di kursi kemudian melihat foto Sai yang sengaja ia taruh di sana

"Sai- _senpai._.. kira-kira kau sedang apa ya? Apa kau sudah pulang dan berhasil memenangkan lomba lukis nasional itu eh?"

"Aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padamu! Meski kita baru saja kenal, tapi kurasa dua minggu itu adalah waktu yang cukup. Kau datang ketika hatiku hancur... kali ini aku yakin, kau pasti memiliki perasaan yang sama. Yosh! Obat patah hati itu adalah cinta yang baru! _Ganbatte_ Ino!" ucapnya semangat.

" _Tunggu aku Sai-senpai"_ lanjutnya dalam hati, kemudian ia kembali merebahkan diri di atas kasur dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam foto. Lupakan soal rambut yang masih basah, yang ia inginkan hanya dapat bermimpi indah di malam ini, sebagai pelengkap hari yang sedikit membuat hatinya menghangat

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

++Summary++

"Menjadi isteri dari seorang Hatake Kakashi tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya bahkan dalam mimpi buruknya sekalipun. Namun perjalanan kisah rumah tangga gadis Yamanaka ini menuntunnya untuk mengungkapkan kisah dibalik masa lalu"

Chapters two : *terulang

.

.

.

.

" _Gomen" suara itu bagai pedang tajam yang kembali menusuk hati yang pernah begitu rapuh dengan hal yang hampir serupa_

" _Eh?" tidak. Bukan Ino tidak mendengarnya. Bahkan terlalu jelas walau jarak mereka tak begitu dekat_

" _Aku sebenarnya sudah memiliki seorang kekasih" akhirnya kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut. "DUAARRRR" mungkin adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan gadis itu_

" _A-ap-apa?" bahkan suara gagapnya tak membantu sama sekali. Namun dari pojok belakang taman, datang seorang pria bermasker ninja sembari menenteng buku berjudul sangat vulgar. Tak hanya itu, ulat ijo yang seukuran tubuh manusia beralis tebal sedang melata sambil berterik "PUCUK! PUCUK! PUCUK!" herannya lagi seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang menari-nari dengan gaun putih mendekatinya. Dan seorang malaikat cantik berambut indigo sibuk bertengkar dengan gadis berambut permen kapas merah muda. Untuk beberapa detik ia hampir terbengong, namun sebisa mungkin ia kembali fokus ke pemuda di depannya yang terlihat akan mengucapkan sesuatu_

" _Sebenarnya selama ini aku sudah berpacaran dengan..." kalimatnya menggantung, membuat hati gadis itu terguncang hebat. Ia menelan ludah saat pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan_

" _Dengan... "_

" _..." untuk sesaat Ino menahan napas_

" _Dengan..."_

" _..." dan Ino-pun harus menelan ludah dengan susah payah_

 _krik_

 _krik_

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

" _Dengan Sasuke-kun, dan sebentar lagi kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan" setelah pemuda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dari belakang munculah siluet pemuda berambut raven menggunakan gaun pengantin. Seketika membuat Ino gemetar hebat dan berteriak_

"Tidaakkkkkk!"

 _BRUUGGHHH_

"A-ad-duh..." rintihnya saat terjatuh dari kasur, tangannya mengelus pantat yang terasa berdenyut

"MENGERIKAN! MENGERIKAN! Benar-benar mengerikaaaannnnn"jeritnya kencang

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hime? Cepatlah bangun dan mandi, atau kau akan telat berangkat ke sekolah" suara sang ayah terdengar dari balik pintu kamar

 _Otou-san?_

"Bergegaslah" terdengar lagi suara sang ayah yang kian terdengar menjauh

"Ba-baik!" tanpa pikir panjang Ino langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya ia menyambar handuk yang terlipat rapih

.

.

.

.

. _ **I do not own any Characters of Naruto**_

 _ **All Characters in this fanfiction except Honey are belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto**_.

.

.

.

.

Suasana hiruk pikuk kantin yang terdapat puluhan siswa-siswi yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan makan siang menjadi _background_ acara makan siangnya. Gadis manis di sebelahnya sesekali mengatakan "kau baik-baik saja?" pada sang rekan yang terlihat gelisah sedari awal mata pelajaran pertama mereka. Bahkan tak biasanya gadis Yamanaka itu mendapat teguran karena ketahuan sedang melamun selama jam pelajaran.

"Ino- _san_ apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lembut untuk kesekian kali

"..."

"Ino- _san_ —"

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja Hinata"

"Apa ada yang terjadi?"

"Sebenarnya semalam aku bermimpi"

"Apa itu mimpi buruk?"

"Buruk. Benar-benar mimpi buruk"

"Tentang apa?"

"Terlalu buruk untuk kujelaskan, intinya itu adalah mimpi terburuk seumur hidupku" jawabnya sambil kembali gelisah

"A-aku jadi penasaran—"

" **Mengerikan!** tidak, tidak! tenang Ino tenang" ucapnya sambil menenangkan diri. Melihat Ino mengabaikannya, Hinata akhirnya menyerah dan mencari topik lain untuk dibicarakan. Setidaknya ia berusaha menghibur kawannya di saat susah

"A-ano, sebenarnya hari ini Sai- _senpai_ sudah kembali—"

"Apa?" kagetnya sambil menengok dan menatap lurus-lurus Hinata

"Hari ini Sai- _senpai_ sudah kembali ke sekolah"

"Gyaa! Astaga, bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu hal sepenting itu! Argghh semua gara-gara mimpi sialan itu. Ah, Hinata aku harus cepat menemui Sai- _senpai_ , terima kasih untuk infonya" dengan itu Ino lari menjauh dan meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di kantin

"Eh? Apa _mood-_ nya sudah kembali lagi?" gumam Hinata

.

.

.

.

"Ino- _chan_ " pemuda bekulit pucat itu memanggilnya pelan

"Eh?" ia menoleh dan mendapati Sai di sana, di pinggir ruang UKS yang terlihat sepi. Dan Ino pun berjalan mendekat ke arahnya

"Sai- _senpai_ kau sudah kembali? Bagaimana lombanya?"

"Aku berhasil menjadi juara pertama seni lukis nasional"

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti menang. Selamat ya Sai- _senpai_ aku turut senang" ucapnya tulus sambil tersenyum manis

"Terima kasih"

"Ngomong-ngomgong apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Oh iya, sebenarnya tadi aku sedang mencarimu dan ternyata kau memanggilku"

"Kenapa Ino- _chan_ mencariku?" tanyanya, membuat hati Ino berdebar saat menyadari tujuan awalnya

"Ah, itu sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu"

"Apa itu? Katakan saja"

"Ano, sebenarnya aku belum terlalu siap untuk mengatakannya. Namun kukira ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Kau tahu selama ini kita sudah cukup dekat, kau juga selama dua minggu terakhir sering mengantar jemputku ke sekolah. Dan kita sering pergi nonton bersama, kau juga sangat memperlakukanku dengan baik. Jadi kukira... kukira mungkin aku memiliki—

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu sejak lama, namun keegoisanku selalu menghalanginya" sela Sai

"Eh be-benarkah?" kagetnya. Dalam hal ini ucapannya disela pun tak masalah. Dan mendengar Sai berkata demikian membuat hatinya semakin bersemangat dan berdegup kencang

"Yaa... Sebenarnya..."ucapnya menggantung, membuat Ino tak sabar

"Sebenarnya..." Ino menahan napas dan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah

"Sebenarnya—"

"Tu-tunggu! Jangan katakan apapun!"

 _Eh? Eeeehhhhh? Baka baka baka, apa yang kau katakan Ino!?_ Teriak batinnya histeris, ia mengingat adegan mimpinya yang sangat persis seperti sekarang. Tentu ia tak akan membiarkan mimpi konyol itu menjadi kenyataan. Kemudian terdengar Ino melanjutkan

"Ah _gomen_ , lebih baik aku yang mengatakannya Sai- _senpai!_ "

"?"

"Sebenarnya aku... aku..."

"..."

"Sebenarnya aku meny—"

"Ino- _chan_ , maaf, sepertinya aku harus mengatakannya. Tapi kau sangat manis saat gugup seperti itu" ucap Sai sambil tersenyum

"Aku benar-benar senang bisa berteman denganmu. Dan kuharap kita akan menjadi _teman selama-lamanya_ " lanjutnya

"Eh?"

Tidak. Tidak mungkin mimpinya semalam benar-benar terjadi. Ino tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, bahkan tubuhnya seakan membeku. Ia masih bisa melihat Sai dengan jelas. Mata lelaki itu menyipit, senyum di bibirnya belum hilang. Namun telinganya tak lagi mampu mendengar apa-apa. Semua suara tak bisa ia dengar, terutama kalimat terakhir yang pemuda itu ucapkan. Namun ia merasakan tangannya terulur dan Sai memberikan sebuah bingkisan kecil yang terkemas rapi

 _Bohong. Ini semua bohong. Tidak, aku tidak mengerti . kenapa?_

"Baiklah, aku harus segera kembali ke kelas"

"S-sai..." suaranya bergetar

"Nanti malam, datanglah ke pesta ulang tahun Naruto bersama Hinata"

"Sai—"

" _Jaa ne_ Ino- _chan_ " dengan itu sai pergi meninggalkan ino yang masih berdiri mematung di sana. Tak ada suara namun air mata itu sukses meluncur dan membasahi kedua pipinya. Kakinya terasa lemas dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia menangis. Tidak. Bahkan sekarang hatinya lah yang menangis hebat

 _Aku ditolak. lagi. Bahkan sebelum ku ungkapkan perasaanku_

.

.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi tanda berakhirnya kelas hari ini. Hinata terlihat panik saat merapihkan dan memasukan bukunya. Ia melihat teman-temannya keluar kelas, tapi ia masih berdiri di sana menatap meja Ino yang kosong tanpa pemiliknya. Setelah tadi ia ditinggal olehnya saat makan siang, Ino belum kembali. Hanya meninggalkan tas selempangnya yang masih ada di atas kursi, namun lamunannya terhenti saat sebuah suara _familiar_ mengintrupsinya

"Hinata- _chan_ kau belum mau pulang?"

"Na-Naruto _-kun_ " gagapnya saat melihat Naruto berjalan mendekatinya

"Mau pulang bareng? Kebetulan hari ini aku pulang sendiri"

"E-eeh? Pu-pulang b-ba-bareng?" tanya Hinata sedikit terkejut dan setengah tak percaya demi di dengarnya Naruto berkata demikian

"Hm!"

 _BLUSSSHHH_! semburat warna merah itu sukses menjalar di kedua pipi Hinata

" _A-ano_ , aku sebenarnya aku mau mencari Ino- _san_ dulu" ucapnya lemah, sambil sedikit menunduk karena tak enak sudah menolak tawaran tersebut

"Oh begitu, baiklah... mungkin lain kali kita bisa pulang bersama hhehehe"

" _Gomen_ Naruto- _kun"_

"Iie, tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, _jaa ne_ Hinata- _chan"_

" _Jaa ne_ Naruto- _kun_ " ia menghela napas lega dan kecewa(?) padahal tadi adalah kesempatan baik untuk mulai berbicara bersama Naruto pikirnya

"Ah! Jangan lupa datang ke pesta ulang tahunku nanti malam Hinata _-chan_ " dengan itu Naruto pergi berlalu dan menghilang di balik pintu kelas

"Eh? tentu saja aku ingin sekali datang, tapi ada hal yang harus ku lakukan " Hinata kembali melirik meja Ino

"Kau di mana?" gumamnya cemas

.

.

.

.

 _19:54_ kediaman keluarga Hyuuga_

Ia tak henti-hentinya mondar-mandir di depan cermin, sesekali ia menatap jam dinding dengan cemas. Sampai sekarang Ino belum mengabarinya sama sekali, dan saat Hinata datang kerumah Ino untuk memastikan, ia juga tak ada di sana. Hinata juga sudah menghubingi semua teman se-geng Ino di _club_ _music-_ nya, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengetahui keberadaan gadis Yamanaka itu. Saat sedang memikirkan itu semua tiba-tiba suara berat Neji terdengar

"Kau sedang apa? Kenapa kau belum berangkat, sebentar lagi pesta Naruto akan segera dimulai"

"Ah!? Neji- _kun,_ aku sepertinya tidak bisa pergi kesana"

"Kenapa? Padahal ayahmu sudah mengijinkan, dan aku juga akan mendampingimu"

" _Iie_ , aku tidak bisa pergi. Sampai sekarang Ino- _san_ belum mengabariku, ia menghilang dari siang tadi" ucapnya, bahkan ia tak berusaha menyembunyikan rasa khawatir itu

"Memang kenapa? Ia bukan bayi. Kenapa kau harus sangat mengkhwatirkannya seperti itu. Lagi pula dari mana kau tahu kalau kemungkin ia sedang dalam bahaya?"

"Aku tahu. Karena dia adalah sahabatku. Itulah yang selalu Ino- _san_ katakan jika ia mengkhawatirkanku dan melindungiku selama ini. Dan sekarang aku tahu bahwa Ino- _san_ sedang tidak baik-baik saja" jelasnya panjang lebar

"Baiklah, baiklah... lalu sekarang kau mau bagaimana?"

"Tolong bantu aku mencarinya"

"Apa?"

"Tolonglah, kumohon" dan Neji-pun tak dapat menolak, setelah itu mereka lekas pergi untuk mencari Ino

.

.

.

.

 _22:56_Salah satu bar di kota Konoha_

Di salah satu bar kecil Kota Konoha. Terlihat seorang gadis duduk di pojok ruangan. Kepalanya tertunduk di atas meja. Sesekali terdengar gumaman tak jelas yang terlontar dari bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda itu. Tempat itu sudah nampak sepi tanpa pelanggan. Si pemilik bar mendekat kearah gadis tersebut dan berkata

"Hei gadis kecil, pulanglah. Kami akan segera tutup. Lagipula kau sudah mabuk berat"

"Eehh~ hik, hik"

"Haah merepotkan. Pertama ia mengamuk dan masuk seenaknya, dengan pakaian seragam seperti itu, tidak hanya kau. Aku juga akan kena masalah!" teriak pemilik bar tersebut frustrasi

"Berisik! Hic, kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah ku alami hari ini! Menyakitkan. Benar-benar menyakitkan. Aku hanya ingin melupakan masalahku sebentar hik—"

"Tetapi kenapa malah datang ke barku ini hah? Bagaimana jika orang tuamu tahu"

"Tenang saja—hik, otousan bilang ia mendapat tugas—hik, keluar kota—hic, dan aku sudah terbiasa ditinggalnya selama ini. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku mendapat peringkat pertama di kelas—hik"

"..."

"Aku masih ingin minum, tapi perutku sudah tidak tahan—hik"

"Makanya—"

" _Urusai!_ _Urusai!._ Baiklah aku pergi paman botak sialan—hik" Ino beranjak dan pergi, meski langkahnya terhuyung

"Astaga gadis itu tidak punya sopan santun sama sekali" komentar salah satu pegawainya yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan bersama ke lima orang lainnya

" _Iie_ , aku kasihan padanya. Ia masih muda tapi sepertinya masalah yang ia miliki bukan masalah yang sepele" timpal bos botak pemilik bar

"Aku harap ia pulang dengan selamat" ucap yang lainnya

"Ngomong-ngomong dia belum bayar tagihan _bill-_ nya" celetuk pegawai yang memiliki tahi lalat di hidungnya

"EEHHH?" kaget mereka serempak

"Tidak apa, biarkan saja. Lagipula ia hanya minum setengah gelas. Gadis itu bukan tipe pemabuk" gumamamnya. Dan yang lain pun hanya bisa diam mendengar atasannya mengatakan demikian

DUGGHHH!

BRAAKKK!

MEONG!

PRAANNGG!

"Sial! Perutku sakit dan kepalaku, astagaa... pusing sekali. Aku tak bisa melihat jalan dengan jelas" ia masih terhuyung dan mencoba berjalan ke arah depan dengan benar. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasa menubruk sesuatu—lebih tepatnya seseorang—

DUUKK

" _Itai_..." keluhnya sembari menelus jidatnya yang baru saja beradu dengan dada kokoh seseorang

"Minggir" lanjutnya masih terhuyung dan kewalahan menegakan tubuhnya

"..."

"Hei, kau tuli? Minggirlah tuan tihang menjulang—"

"Kenapa seorang gadis berjalan terhuyung menggunakan seragam sekolah dengan kondisi mabuk dan bau alkohol seperti ini hm?"tanya pria itu sambil mengantongi bukunya di saku belakang. Ia sedikit membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Ino, dan ia bisa mencium bau alkohol di sana

 _HATCHHHIIII_

Tepat di depan wajah Kakashi. Dengan santai Ino mengusap hidungnya yang terasa gatal. Tidak dipedulikan siapa yang baru saja ia semprot dengan bersinnya

"Sepertinya kau akan masuk angin" ucap Kakashi santai sambil mengelap wajahnya yang tak tertutup masker

"..."

"Kurasa aku harus memberi hukuman padamu besok"

"Hukuman?" beo Ino setengah teler. Kakashi meliriknya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah hendak pergi

"Benar. Aku memang sedang dihukum. Tuhan pasti sangat membenciku" langkah itu pun terhenti dan Kakashi diam di sana

"Aarrggghhh! Aku benci! Jangan terus menghukumku seperti ini" saat itu juga Ino menangis kencang. Beberapa orang yang kebetulan berlalu-lalang, melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Membuat kakashi sedikit salah tingkah. Ino berjongkok dan masih menangis. Sesekali ia menjerit

"Ya ampun..." gumam Kakashi, ia berjalan dan ikut berjongkok di depan Ino

"Mau apa kau—hiks, jangan—hiks meledekku" ucapnya sambil terisak

"Naiklah, biar ku gendong sampai depan terminal bis"

"..." tak ada respon, namun tangisan Ino sedikit mereda

"Cepatlah"

"Hiks, tapi aku sedikit—hiks berat... "

 _Astaga..._

"Sekarang" dan kata terakhir itu pun akhirnya bisa membuat gadis itu naik ke punggung tegap Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya saat mereka sudah hampir sampai di stasiun. Di sana sudah sangat sepi, dan Kakashi pun sedikit cemas jika bis terakhir malam ini sudah lewat

"Ummm" tak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya gumaman tak jelas yang Ino ucapkan

"Sepertinya bis terakhir akan segera tiba, kau bisa naik sendiri untuk pulang kan?"

"..."karena masih tak mendapat jawaban, akhirnya Kakashi melirik ke belakang hendak melihat keadaan Ino. Namun yang ia dapati ternyata Ino tertidur di gendongannya. Ia menghela napas berat, kalau dipikir-pikir gadis itu tak membawa tasnya, lalu bagaimana ia bisa membiarkannya pulang naik bis, lagipula ia malah tertidur. Dan untuk kesekian kali Kakashi menghela napas berat.

"Apa boleh buat, aku akan menggendongnya sampai rumah" gumamnya, lalu ia kembali berjalan dengan Ino yang masih ia gendong di belakang. Sesaat ia hendak bertanya kenapa gadis ini bisa mabuk seperti ini, namun ia urungkan karena sedari tadi Ino tak menggubris pertanyaannya. Namun Kakashi segera menghentikan langkahnya saat dirasa Ino sedang berusaha menekan-nekan punggungnya dengan kepalanya

"Ada apa Ino?" tanyanya

"uwwmuwwmm"

"?"

 _HOEEEEKKKKKK_

Tepat di punggungnya. Kakashi dapat merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan sedikit berlendir mengenai bahu dan kemudian turun ke punggungnya, mengotori jas dan kemeja yang ia kenakan.

Kakashi menengok _horror_ ke belakang. Ia mendapati Ino kembali tertidur setelah menumpahkan isi perutnya. Punggungnya terasa berlendir dan berbau tak sedap. Ooh ia pun mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera tiba di apartemennya yang berjarak satu km lagi dari sana.

Setelah sampai, ia pun segera membuka pintu dengan susah payah. Akhirnya setelah selesai membuka pintu ia berjalan cepat ke ruang tamu, mendudukan Ino di sofa dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian ia keluar dan berjalan ke arah sofa di mana Ino masih tertidur di sana. Ia lalu menggendongnya, namun kali ini Kakashi menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_. Membawa Ino ke kamarnya, setelah itu ia rebahkan Ino di atas kasur. Ia melepaskan seragam Ino yang juga terkenah muntahnya sendiri, dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Kakashi menyeringai dan kemudian berbisik

"Kau akan menyesal Ino..."

 **To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

++Summary++

"Menjadi isteri dari seorang Hatake Kakashi tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya bahkan dalam mimpi buruknya sekalipun. Perjalanan kisah rumah tangga gadis Yamanaka ini menuntunnya untuk mengungkapkan kisah dibalik masa lalu"

Chapters three: Menikah(?)

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Hyuuga.

Neji masih menatap Hinata perihatin, ia melihat gadis itu tak henti-hentinya berusaha menelepon seseorang. Namun hasilnya selalu nihil.

"Sudahlah, mungkin ia memang tidak apa-apa. Kita akan terlambat ke sekolah jika kau terus seperti itu" ucap Neji akhirnya yang meras kesal karena sikap hinata yang berlebihan menurutnya

" _Gomen_ , tapi aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya... kemarin kita tak menemukan Ino- _san_ di manapun dan sampai sekarang dia belum juga menghubungiku. Apa sebaiknya aku menelepon paman Inoichi saja? Tapi jika paman juga tidak tahu tentang hal ini, masalahnya akan semakin rumit lagi"

"Ahh, kau itu... Tapi kita akan terlambat ke sekolah. Kita harus berangkat sekarang. Nanti kita cari dia lagi jika hari ini masih tak ada kabar"

"..."

"Hinata?"

"Ba-baiklah..." dengan itu akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam mobil untuk berangkat ke sekolah

.

.

.

.

 _ **I do not own any Characters of Naruto**_

 _ **All Characters in this fanfiction except Honey are belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto**_.

.

.

.

.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, kepalanya terasa berat dan pening.

 _Tangan?_

Gadis pirang itu sedikit menggeser lengan kekar yang memeluknya erat. Ino bangun dan terduduk di sana, kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

"Di mana ini?"tanyanya, Kemudian melihat ke sekeliling. Ia mengamati ruangan yang terasa asing baginya itu

" _Bagus. Setidaknya aku tak berada di tempat yang berbahaya, bahkan mungkin ruangn ini sangat jauh dari kata berbahaya"_ pikirnya

" _Dan lagi... ruangan yang rapi dan juga bersih, terdapat meja dan rak buku. Lalu... seseorang di sampingku dengan setengah telanjang—"_

 _HA—HHAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!?_

 _1 detik_

 _2 detik_

 _3 detik_

"KYYAAAAAAA!"

 _BRUUGHHH_

"Kk-kau... sedang apa di sini!?"

"Ng? Ahh _Ohayou_ Ino..." sapanya sambil kembali memejamkan mata

"Si-siapa kau!? Apa yang terjadi hah?!"

"?"

"Jawab!" bentaknya

"Kau tak mengenalku?"

"Eh?"

"Guru sejarah di kelasmu" tukasnya, sambil menguap kemudian bangkit dan duduk di sana menghadap Ino yang berdiri dengan hanya pakaian dalam

"Guru sejarah?" beonya. Ino langsung mengamatinya dengan seksama dan—

"Ka-kakashi _sensei_!?" tanya Ino tak percaya

"Ya"

"Mas-maskermu!"

"Aku melepasnya" sahutnya enteng

 _Tunggu. Sakarang itu tidak penting, kenapa kakashi sensei ada di sini denganku dan aku... pakaianku!_

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Semalam kau mabuk, dan datang padaku. Dan kemudian kita tidur bersama"

"..."

"Di sini, di apartemenku"

"..."

"Sebenarnya kau yang mengajakku tidur bersama, lalu aku tak tega dan—"

"HENTIKAN!" jeritnya, Ino berjongkok dan menutup kedua telinganya

 _Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin! Kami berdua tidak mungkin! Ya tuhan... apa yang telah kulakukan?_

Kakashi bisa mendengar isak tangis Ino yang perlahan semakin lama semakin kencang

" _Aduh, mungkin aku sudah kelewatan"_ batin Kakashi, namun saat hendak angkat bicara untuk menjelaskan terdengar Ino melanjutkan

"Kau! harus bertanggungjawab!"

 _Glek_

"Jangan pernah ceritakan ini pada siapa-pun! Aku akan membunuh _sensei_ jika berani mencoba memberitahu orang lain!" ancamnya di sela isak tangis

 _Eh?_

"Apa kau mengerti sensei –hiks!?"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi sepertinya ada yang salah, seharusnya..."

"Apa!? Jangan bilang kau mau menikahiku!? Aku tidak mau! huwaaaaaaa" ucapnya, kemudian menangis kencang

"Ahh...?" Kakashi sedikit bingung harus bagaimana, melihat Ino yang tak berhenti menangis

" _Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan cerita ini"_ pikir Kakashi ambigu

.

.

.

.

Kantor kepolisian Pusat Konoha.

Terlihat lelaki yang hampir menginjak kepala empat namun masih tetap tampan dan gagah di usianya itu. Ia Yamanaka Inoichi masih berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen di mejanya, sesekali ia meilirik ponselnya. Seharian kemarin, puteri kesayangannya tak menghubunginya sama sekali.

Cemas. Ia cemas dan tak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan benar jika sudah menyangkut tentang puteri semata wayangnya itu. Pagi kemarin semua masih baik-baik saja, ia masih melihat puterinya itu ceria berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Namun saat ia mendapati tugas dari sang atasan untuk pergi ke luar kota membuatnya was-was karena lagi-lagi ia harus meninggalkan puterinya tersebut untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Puterinya Yamanaka Ino, memang sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Puteri kecilnya itu sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik. Kendati harus waspada dengan segala sesuatu hal yang dapat menyebabkan puterinya dalam bahaya sekecil apapun sudah menjadi resikonya untuk merasakan cemas berlebihan, saat ia tak bisa memantau puterinya tersebut. Ia adalah seorang Komisaris Kepolisian Tokyo. Di luar sana banyak musuhnya yang bisa saja sewaktu-waktu menculik, melukai bahkan membunuh puterinya.

Menitipkannya ke pada teman lama dengan waktu yang tidak singkat bukanlah pilihan yang bijak. Ia juga sungkan meski mereka adalah sahabat yang sangat akrab.

Tidak. Ia harus memikirkan dan menemukan cara bagaimana supaya ia bisa mengemban tugasnya dan meninggalkan sang puteri tanpa rasa was-was. Lagipula hal yang membuatnya terganggu adalah bagaimana jika ia gagal saat menjalankan misi, bagaimana jika ia tidak akan pernah kembali pulang, bagaimana dengan puterinya yang ia tinggal seorang?

Bukan. Bukan sosok pengawal yang akan melindunginya hanya dalam waktu dua atau sampai lima jam. Melainkan seseorang yang menjaga puterinya sebagaimana ia menjaganya selama ini. Seseorang yang bisa ia percayai sepenuh hati, menjaga puterinya selama 24 jam.

 _Astaga..._

Inoichi memijit kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pusing, memikirkan hal seperti ini membuatnya... rasanya ingin cepat-cepat menikahkan puterinya saja. Saat sedang sibuk dangan pemikirannya tersebut sang rekan Shikaku yang melihat Inoichi sedari tadi tak fokus dengan pekerjaannya tersebut angkat biacara

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja Inoichi?" tanyanya

"Eh? Apa? Ah maaf aku sedang tidak fokus"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku sudah semakin tua, Shikaku" ungkapnya

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu. Aku dan kau memang sudah seharusnya pensiun hahha" ucapnya sambil tertawa

"Bukan itu yang ku maksud"

"Lalu apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengakhawatirkan dirimu yang menua?"

"Aku sudah tak semuda dulu, aku juga lebih sering meningglkan puteriku sekarang..." ucapnnya menggantung yang membuat shikaku seketika paham kemana arah pembicaraan mereka

"Selama ini aku memang sudah sering meninggalkannya untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar. Tapi kali ini aku berpikir bagaimana jika aku gagal dalam misi dan tak pernah pulang untuknya, aku akan meninggalkan ia sendri. Kepalaku terus memikirkan hal itu. Aku tak bisa terus-terusan mengadalkanku Yamato untuk menjaga puteriku"

"Bagaimana jika kau membiarkan Ino tinggal bersama isteri dan anakku saja. Lagipula putera-puteri kita sudah bersahabat dari kecil. Jika kau tak keberetan kau juga bisa menitipkannya di rumah keluarga Akimichi"

"Tidak. Itu bukan jalan keluar yang tepat. Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud"

"Ya, kau ingin lebih dari sekedar semua hal itu. Aku juga pasti memikirkan hal yang sama jika aku jadi dirimu"

"Itulah sebabnya aku membawa Ino pulang kembali saat dia kutitipkan di rumah rekanku dua minggu yang lalu"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya? "

"Itu yang sedang kupikirkan dari tadi"

"Sebenarnya aku ada ide, tapi ini mungkin akan sedikit terdengar berlebihan dan tidak adil untuk puterimu"

"Apa itu? Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Mengapa kau tidak nikahkan saja Ino"

"Apa?!"

"Yah, kau yang bilang sendiri kau butuh dari sekedar menitipkan puterimu ke pada orang lain 'kan? Selain itu yang kau maksud adalah seseorang yang bisa menjaganya seperti selama ini kau menjaganya, seseorang yang ada dan siap menjaga puterimu selama 24 jam" jelasnya, membuat Inoichi mengangguk-ngangguk mengiyakan pendapat sang rekan

"Kau benar, jika demi kebaikan puteriku, aku tak keberatan jika aku di cap sebagai ayah yang egois" tuturnya mantap namun kemudian ia melanjutkan

"Tapi dengan siapa harus kunikahkan puteriku?"

"Itu kau yang memutuskan. Tapi saranku coba tanya puterimu dahulu, apakah ia sudah memiliki seseorang yang spesial atau semacamnya, kemudian kau bisa putuskan sendiri nanti"

"Baiklah, itu mungkin bisa kulakukan"

"Bagaiman? Apa kau sudah tak terlalu terbebani?"

"Ya, aku sedikit tak—" ucapnnya terhenti, dan ia langsung melihat rekannya yang tersenyum kearahnya

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih sudah menghiburku. Aku akan kembali fokus bekerja" lanjutnya

"Siapa yang menghiburmu? Aku hanya tak tahan melihat wajah galaumu itu" sangkalnya, kemudian kedua sahabat itu tertawa jenaka lalu kembali berfokus dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

 _10:30_Apartemen Kakashi hatake_

Kedua mahluk berbeda _gender_ itu kini duduk berhadapan. Si gadis yang sedang menyantap sarapan—sekaligus makan siangnya—dengan garang, tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria yang juga sama sedang menyantap sarapaan sekaligus makan siangnya dengan tenang. Gadis itu masih tak percaya. Semua ini memang terlalu sulit untuk dipercaya.

Sosok gurunya yang misterius karena tak pernah menanggalkan cadarnya—emm maskernya selama ini. Ino masih saja tak mengalihkan perhatianya dari pria tersebut. Mana bisa ia tidak apa-apa mendapati hal seperti ini, pikirannya mulai kemana-mana. Bagaimana jika ia ceritakan bahwa ia meliaht wajah Kakashi yang sesungguhnya ke pada teman-teman sekelasnya? Oh, itu akan menjadi bahan gosip yang menggemparkan! Tapi... tidak! Bagaimana jika gosip mengenai ia dan gurunya tersebut juga tersebar?

Tidak. Tentu tidak. Ia takkan membiarkan itu terjadi. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar karena membayangkan hal tersebut. Kakashi yang sedang makan –pun terhenti dan melihat ke arah ino yang kembali menatapnya serius

"Kenapa memandangiku terus? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanyanya, membuat Ino kembali menggeleng namun kemudian ia bertanya

"Apa itu asli?"

"Apa?"

"Tompel di bawah bibir sebelah kirimu"

' _Apa?!' batin Kakashi_

"..."

"Apa itu bukan tempelan atau semacamnya?" lagi Ino bertanya, membuat Kakashi sedikit berdehem

"Ya, ini sudah ada sejak aku lahir" jawabnya, membuat Ino menggumamkan kata 'Oh'

"Apa kau tidak pergi ke sekolah _sensei_?" tanyanya lagi

"Mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat" jawabnya enteng

' _CETAK' sudut perempatan di pelipis Ino muncul. Orang ini... itu sih bukan terlambat lagi namanya!_ Jerit Ino dalam hati

"Bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kau juga seharusnya sekolah?"

"Ah itu..." Ino melihat dirinya sendiri, yang hanya memakai kemeja kedodoran sang guru yang berbaik hati meminjamkannya

"Sepertinya aku tidak masuk hari ini" lanjutnya dengan wajah masam

"Aku akan tetap memberimu hukuman untuk absen hari ini"

 _Terserahlah, lagipula aku tak ingin pergi ke sekolah._ Timpalnya dalam hati

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ucap Kakashi sambil bangkit

"Serius? Kau mau pergi ke sekolah? Tapi ini sudah pukul 10 lebih..."

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya telat" jawabnya sambil berlalu ke kamar, lalu kembali lagi dengan menggunakan masker kesayangannya

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" pamitnya, lalu berjalan dan menghilang di balik pintu

"Eh?"

 _Rasanya ... seperti, aku... (tiba-tiba di atas kepalnya terasa seperti muncul sebuah bayangan)_

" _Ah sayang, aku pergi kerja dulu... kau jaga rumah baik-baik" ucap Kakashi sambil mengecupnya mesra_

" _Baiklah sayang, cepat pulang. Aku akan menuggumu di rumah dengan setia mmuuaahhh"_

" _IIE._ Tidak tidak! Apa-apaan barusan! Apa yang kau pikirkan Ino!? Itu tidak mungkin!" teriaknya sambil menggeleng-geleng ganas, ia memukul-mukul dinding kayu di sebelahnya

"Astaga, aku harus segera pulang dan meninggalkan tempat ini" ucapnya mantap. Kemudian melangkah dan hendak berlalu, namun ia melirik sekeliling ruangan yang hampir tak berwujud itu. Parah. Semuanya berantakan sekali. Hampir semua barang-barang di sana pecah akibat ulahnya beberapa jam lalu. Kemudain ia meringis mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan

 _*flashback_

" _Apa maksudmu, ada yang salah dengan cerita ini hah!?"_

" _Ino tenang dulu—"_

" _Tenang katamu!? Sensei macam apa yang membawa muridnya kemari ! dasar guru bejad"_

 _BRUUUKKK_

 _DDUAAAGHH_

 _PRRAAANGG_

" _Ino hentikan, kau menghancurkan apartemenku"_

" _Apa! Aku tidak peduli! Aku kesal. Sensei! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu"_

" _Tapi kau lah yang mengajaku—"_

" _Diam! Pokoknya aku marah dan tak akan memaafkanmu! Aarrgghhhhh... menyebalkan!"_

 _BRUGHHHH_

 _PRAAANNGGG_

 _DUAAAKKKHH_

 _*Flashback end_

Ino kembali meringis saat ia mengingatnya, kemudian ia memutar balikan tubuhnya dan meraih sapu di dekat pintu

"Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan..." gumamnya

.

.

.

.

Mobil mewah itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, melewati pertokoan yang berjajar di setiap pinggir jalan. Beberapa waktu lalu sebelum ia meninggalkan sekolah, ia sudah meminta ijin terlebih dahulu. Neji Hyuuga sang kakak angkat itu biasanya tak akan mengijinkan Hinata pergi kemanapun setelah usai sekolah. Namun kali ini gadis Hyuuga itu 'sedikit' memaksanya untuk membiarkan ia mencari Ino sendiri.

Meskipun ia sendiri tak tahu harus mencari kemana. Tapi ia sudah memutuskan untuk memastikan sekali lagi ke kediaman Yamanaka. Baru jika nanti ia masih saja tak mendapat kabar dari gadis pirang itu, ia akan melaporkannya ke pada Yamanaka inochi ayah dari gadis tersebut.

Keadaan Hinata masih sama, ia tak berhenti menghubungi Ino sejak kemarin meski dari sebrang hanya terdengar suara operator yang terus berkata _"Nomor yang anda tuju tidak terdaftar_ " dan itu semakin membuatnya kian cemas akan ke adaan gadis pirang bak barbie itu

Lamunannya terhenti ketika sang sopir berkata di depan kemudi sana

"Kita sudah sampai _Oujo-sama_ " ucapnya

"Ah, _arigatou_... kau bisa menungguku di mobil saja" titahnya, kemudian ia keluar mobil dan berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah Ino

"Aku tidak tahu harus mencarinya kemana lagi, tapi tak ada salahnya memastikan kembali" ucapnya pada diri sendiri sebelum menekan bell rumah

 _TING TONG, TING TONG_

Masih belum ada tanda-tanda, tapi Hinata kemudian menarik napas pelan dan kembali menekan bell

 _TING TONG_ —

 _CETLEK_

"Ah maaf-maaf, aku sedang sedikit sibuk, ada perlu—"

"Ino- _san_!" teriak Hinata, sambil menghambur ke pelukan Ino

"Hinata?" kagetnya melihat sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba memeluknya

"Ada apa? Tumben pulang sekolah langsung ke rumahku?" tanyanya bingung melihat Hinata terisak

"A-aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kau menghilang begitu saja sejak kemarin. Kau juga tak menghubungiku. Kau bahkan tak ke sekolah hari ini. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi!?" Ino hampir di buat terperangah demi di dengarnya Hinata bicara sepanjang itu, ditambah isak tangisnya yang belum berhenti

"Hi-Hinata kau..."

"Aku mencari Ino- _san_ dari semalam. Aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu"

" _Gomen_ , masuklah kita bicara di dalam saja" ucapnya sambil memberi gestur agar Hinata masuk. Ino menyuruhnya duduk di sofa, sedangkan ia berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambil sesuatu dari kulkas. kemudian melepas apronnya, dan berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih terisak

"Tenangkan dirimu, ini minumlah" ucap Ino sambil menyodorkan minuman dingin

" _Ha'i"_ jawabnya sambil menerima minuman tersebut

"Aku minta maaf, karena tak menghubungimu sebelumnya. Waktu itu aku benar-benar sedang kacau" tuturnya

"Tidak. Aku senang jika kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa"

"Tadi kau bilang kau mencariku kemarin malam?" tanyanya memastikan

"Hm, aku meminta Neji- _kun_ juga untuk membantukku mencari Ino- _san_ "

"Tapi bukankah kemarin malam itu adalah pesta ulang tahun Naruto?"

"Iya, ia juga mengundangku. Tapi tentu saja karena—"

" _Gomen_ , Hinata. _Gomenasai. Hontouni gomenasai_ " Ino menunduk dan terdiam

"Ino- _san_... i-itu, itu ti-tidak masalah, aku senang akhirnya Ino- _san_ tidak apa-apa"

"Tidak. Maaf karena sikap egoisku ini. Aku bahkan melupakan hal yang penting untuk sahabatku" ucapnya lemah, kemudian ia melanjutkan

"Seharusnya aku—"

"Itu tidak benar, aku hanya melewatkan satu pesta saja. Itu bukan masalah besar, bagiku keselamatanmu adalah hal yang paling penting" ucapnya lembut, membuat Ino tak bisa menahan tangisannya

"Hinata- _chan_... huwaaaaa" Ino menangis sejadi-jadinya, membuat Hinata panik dan berusaha menangkannya.

" _Ini bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan untukku. Aku benar-benar tak akan pernah melupakan kejadian 'waktu itu'. Kau adalah sahabat yang terbaik yang pernah kumiliki"_ ucapnya dalam hati. Kemudian tersenyum melihat Ino yang berderai air mata dan merengek meminta maaf berulang-ulang. Hinata tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Ino

"Hei! Jangan menertawakanku!" ucapnya desela isak tangis, membuat Hinata langsung terdiam dan menunduk meminta maaf.

"Tidak! Jangan meminta maaf padaku" kemudian Ino kembali melanjutkan tangisannya yang sedikit terdengar berlebihan. Hinata hanya tersenyum lega melihat Ino baik-baik saja.—setidaknya itu yang ia lihat, namun kenyataannya... musim semi ini meniggalkan luka juga untuk gadis pirang itu.

Bagaimana di musim mendatang nanti? Tentu semuanya tidak akan berakhir sama. Meski ia mendapat luka lain di hatinya, namun ia tetap akan menanti musim panas. Seperti katanya _"I feel the summer in the spring"_ kisah cinta gadis Yamanaka ini belum berakhir. Bahkan ini adalah awal. Awal dari sebuah pertunjukan.

 **To be continued**...


	4. Chapter 4

++Summary++

"Menjadi isteri dari seorang Hatake Kakashi tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya bahkan dalam mimpi buruknya sekalipun. Perjalanan kisah rumah tangga gadis Yamanaka ini menuntunnya untuk mengungkapkan kisah dibalik masa lalu"

Chapters four : *Tinggal serumah(?)

.

.

.

.

 _Deru napasku terus memburu. Keringat tak hentinya membanjiri seluruh tubuh. Tidak. Aku tidak sedang berlari. Aku bahkan sedang terbaring di atas kasur, hanya saja... Ini tak bisa di bilang keadaan baik-baik saja._

 _Aku kenal tempat ini, ruangan serba putih dan bau khas yang kukenal. Sejak kecil aku tak menyukai ruangan seperti ini. Ruangan yang biasanya digunakan oleh seorang dokter, tempat orang-orang yang datang dengan harapan mereka bisa sembuh dari segala penyakit._

 _Rumah Sakit._

 _Lalu... kenapa aku di sini? Kenapa aku merasa seperti ada orang-orang yang meneriakan namaku. Kenapa rasannya ini adalah hal yang sangat menggangu, kenapa rasanya aku sulit bernapas, kenapa rasanya aku terus ingin menjerit?_

 _Kenapa? Kenapa tangan besar dan hangat itu sepertinya menggenggam tanganku yang bergetar dan... kenapa orang-orang itu, menyuruhku terus-terusan menarik napas? Membingungkan. Seperti aku akan melahirkan saja, berisik—_

" _Ayo sekali lagi. Ambil napas kuat-kuat lalu hembuskan. Dan dorong dengan kuat!"_

" _Kau pasti bisa hime!"_

 _Otou-san?_

" _Kau harus bisa, demi bayi kita"_

 _Kakashi-sensei?_

" _Akhirnya bayi anda keluar dengan selamat"_

 _Bayi? Apa sih orang-orang ini_

" _Ah cucu kakek sudah lahir, betapa sempurnanya hidupku"_

" _Aku akan menjadi ayah yang paling hebat sedunia..." jeda sejenak membuat Ino kebingungan bukan main._

 _Apa orang-orang sudah gila?_

" _Kita akan merawat bayi mungil kita mulai hari ini, Ino-chan sayang" ucap pria bermasker itu sambil mengedipkan mata_

 _Hhah?_

 _Lalu seakan melihat dirinya yang lain sedang terbaring lemah di atas kasur, dengan senyum bahagia sambil berkata_

" _Syukurlah, bayi kita lahir dengan selamat sayangku" ucapnya lembut sambil tersenyum kearah pria bermasker yang sedang menggendong bayi_

"EH?"

Ino mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mengumpulkan kesadaran sepenuhnya. ia merasa kepalanya berdenyut.

"Ahahaha, aku hanya bermimpi rupanya... hahaha" ia tertawa canggung, sekujur tubuhnya dibanjiri oleh keringat. Perlahan wajahnya nampak pucat dan kemudian—

"GYAAAA! Aku bermimpi buruk! _Otou-san_! Selamatkan akuuuu" rancunya. Sambil berlari keluar kamar dan terus berteriak.

" _Hime_ ada apa? Kenapa kau lari dan berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Inoichi heran

" _Otou-saaaannnnn_!" teriaknya sambil menghambur ke pelukan sang ayah. Inoichi hanya dapat terbengong mendapati puterinya berlaku demikian. Sungguh ... ini pagi yang merepotkan ...

.

.

.

. _ **I do not own any Characters of Naruto**_

 _ **All Characters in this fanfiction except Honey are belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto**_.

.

.

.

Hinata tak mampu lagi mengerti akan kebiasaan baru gadis pirang di sampingnya itu. Sedari tadi hobinya hanya marah-marah dan mengomel. Tidak tahu kenapa. Dan ia juga tak berani bertanya.

Yang jelas sahabat pirangnya itu sedang dalam kondisi _mood_ 2x lipat lebih jelek dari dua hari yang lalu. Memang tak seseram Sakura saat sedang marah yang dapat membuat Naruto berdarah-darah. Tetapi tetap saja semua orang menjadi korban omelannya yang meluap-luap.

Bahkan tadi ia melihat Ino membentak Kakashi _sensei_ yang tak melakukan apa-pun terhadapnya. Namun Hinata sudah tidak tahan untuk tetap diam melihat sahabatnya itu marah-marah tidak jelas terus. Sekarang bahkan makanan tak berdosa itu menjadi korbannya

"I-Ino- _san,_ kau bisa memecahkan piringnya" ucap Hinata memperingatkan

"Haah! Apa!?"

"Ti-tidak" cicit Hinata, sambil menunduk dan kembali melanjutkan makan. Melihat hal itu Ino sedikit melunak dan merasa bersalah

"Maaf Hinata, _mood_ -ku benar-benar sedang pada batas puncak keburukan tingkat atas" ucapnya sedikit membuat Hinata kembali ingin bertanya

"Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Hinata akhirnya

"Semalam aku bermimpi"

"Lagi?" tanya Hinata spontan. Seingatnya ini bukan kali pertama terjadi

"Apa? Ahh.. itu, tapi kali ini mimpiku benar-benar sangat buruk"

"Sebenarnya Ino- _san_ bermimpi tentang apa?"

" Aku tak ingin membahasnya" ucap Ino acuh. Dengan itu Hinata langsung tak berani mengatakan hal lain lagi. Tapi sepertinya itu sedikit membuat Ino tak terlalu marah-marah seperti sebelumnya.

Ino akhirnya bisa menikmati makan siangnya dengan sedikit lebih tenang. Ia mengalihkan pandangnnya ke sekelompok gadis di kursi pojok kantin. Di sana ia bisa melihat sedikit percekcokan antara beberapa siswi

"Siapa mereka?" tanyanya. Tidak senang melihat pemandangan mengganggu seperti itu

"Mereka adalah geng yang akhir-akhir ini sedikit berulah, ketuanya adalah gadis yang bercepol dua"

Pandangan mata Ino teralihkan ke pada gadis cantik berambut cokelat bercepol dua yang baru saja disebutkan Hinata

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat gadis itu" gumamnya

"Eh apa?" sontak Hinata bertanya

"Tidak, lanjutkan"

"Dia dari kelas yang sama dengan Neji- _kun,_ beberapa siswi sudah menjadi korbannya. Korbannya adalah gadis tenar yang angkuh, seperti Karin Uzumaki dari kelas IX-C. Semua korbannya bungkam dan tak berani mengadu ke pada guru. Kabarnya ia selalu membawa senjata tajam ke sekolah"

"Benarkah?" respon Ino enteng

"Em!" jawab Hinata mantap

"Tapi Hinata, aku tidak tahu kalau kau tahu hal-hal seperti ini" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum jahil

"Ah! I-it-itu..."

"Ahaha mungkin aku yang sudah ketinggalan gossip hangat di sekolah" ucapnya sedikit bercanda, tapi kemudian ia melanjutkan

"Padahal kupikir dia orang yang menarik dan bisa menjadi teman kita"

"I-ino-san, kita seharusnya sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya. Untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan" ucap Hinata memperingatkan

"Aku sungguh tertarik dengan cepol dua di kepalanya hahaha" ucap gadis pirang itu sambil tertawa lebar

"Ino-san pelankan suaramu" bisik Hianta sambil kembali memperingatkan . di sudut lain gadis yang mereka perbincangkan tersebut menyeringai dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

.

Gadis Yamanaka itu baru saja keluar dari ruang guru, dan sepertinya ia kembali ke _mood-_ nya tadi pagi. Dan penyebabnya masih orang yang sama

"Sialan! Kakashi _sensei_ benar-benar memberiku hukuman karena bolos kemarin" gerutunya sambil terus berjalan menuju ruangan club drama.

Jam pelajaran terakhir sudah usai. Dan beberapa menit lalu ia mendapat pesan dari Hinata. Bahwa ia harus pulang duluan karena ada acara pertemuan keluarga besarnya. Entahlah ia kurang paham dengan sistem keluarganya itu, sedikit ribet. Hinata adalah puteri pertama dari perusahan terkenal dan terkaya setelah keluarga Namikaze kemudian Uchiha, lalu Inazuka yang baru-baru ini sedang naik daun di kalangan para pebisnis.

Ino masih saja menggerutu di sepanjang jalan menuju ruang _club_ _drama_. Setelah sebelumnya mengambil beberapa peralatan pembersih, dengan kecepatan kilat akhirnya ia sampai di sana.

Ruangan yang sangat luas dan cukup besar. Sekolah ini memang cukup _elite_ bisa dilihat dari siswa-siswinya yang hampir semua dari kalangan atas, dulu sewaktu Ino pertama masuk sekolah ini, ia sangat berantusias ingin masuk _club drama_. Menjadi seorang puteri dan berakting di atas panggung sangat membuatnya bersemangat. Namun tahun pertama masuk saat mendaftarkan diri ia malah memilih untuk masuk ke club musik. Aneh, entah apa yang membuat pikirannya berubah waktu itu.

Ia menilik seluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut, matanya menangkap benda yang tak asing di atas panggung. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga kecil sambil mendekat, langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan benda yang sangat menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Sudah lama sekali rasanya, saat terakhir jariku menari di atas _nuts-nuts_ piano" gumamnya. Ia kemudian duduk di atas kursi beludru warna merah. Perlahan ia membuka penutupnya dan terdiam beberapa detik... sejurus kemudian jarinya mulai bergerak dan menari di atas _nuts-nuts_ tersebut menghasilkan sebuah irama yang merdu.

Lagu yang sangat ia sukai. Lagu yang pertama kali ia kuasai dari sang mama, tangannya bergerak lincah. Matanya terpajam dan iringan suara merdu piano tersebut kemudian beriringan dengan suaranya yang menggema di ruangan itu

 _Black star, black star, forever you will be_

 _Shining star, shining star, be whatever you can be_

 _Rock star, rock star, you will always be_

 _Black star, black star, black star ... [1]_

 _Hmm.. hmm.. hmm.._

Jarinya masih bergerak lincah, hingga di akhir lagu ia berhenti dan berbisik

"Aku merindukannmu _Okasan_ "

 _DDUUKKK_

"Eh?" kagetnya mendengar suara lain di ruangan itu

"Siapa? Apa ada orang lain di sini?" tanyanya, sembari melihat sekeliling. Namun tak ada apa-apa di sana selain dirinya

"Aneh, padahal aku tadi mendengar sura—"

"Sedang apa berdiri di sini Ino? Bukankah tadi kusuruh untuk memebersihkan ruangan ini hm?"

" _Sensei_ , sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Baru saja" jawabnya acuh, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah hendak pergi namun sebelum itu ia kembali berkata

"Cepat bersihkan ruangan ini"

"HAAAAH!? Bersihkan saja sendi—" ucapannya terhenti saat Kakashi menengok dan melihatnya dengan tatapan 'lakukan atau kau mati'

" _Ha-ha'ii sensei_..." ucapnya terdengar dibuat ceria dan lembut. Setelah guru tersebut hilang dibalik pintu Ino langsung membanting pellan di dekatnya

"Aaaaarrrgghhhh" Ino menjerit kesal mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu di ruangan guru. Saat dirinya di panggil kakashi untuk menghadap

 _*flashback_

" _Membersihkan ruang club drama sendirian?" beonya_

" _Ya" jawab Kakashi singkat. Kemudian ia kembali berfokus kepada buku kesayangannya yang bersampul vulgar_

" _Bersihin aja sendiri! Aku tak mau melakukannnya!" tolaknya sambil membuang muka_

" _..."_

" _Sensei dengar, jika mau menghukum seorang siswi itu. Harus berkeprimanusiaan aku—"_

" _Jika kau tak mau tidak masalah" selanya, membuat Ino langsung meliahat ke arah guru yang masih anteng baca buku_

" _Eh serius?" tanyanya tak percaya_

" _Ya..."jeda sejenak, melihat Ino berteriak gembira_

" _Tapi aku akan memberitahukan ke seluruh sekolah, tentang 'waktu itu'" secepat kilat ia menatap horror Kakashi yang tak meleapaskan pandangannya dari buku_

" _Jika kau sudah mengerti, cepat pergi dan bersihkan segera" titahnya_

" _Ha-hai sensei..." ucapnya dengan nada berat dan tak ikhlas_

 _*flashback end_

" _Mou_! Kenapa jadi begini!?" ia mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi, kemudian meraih pellan yang tergeletak di lantai. Dengan hati yang berat dan tidak terima ia mulai meggerakan pellan tersebut sambil sesekali menyumpahi pria berambut warna perak tadi

.

.

.

.

17:31_Kediaman Yamanaka

"Aahhh, akhirnya aku bisa bersantai. Badanku benar-benar terasa rontok semua. Berendam air hangat memang pilihan yang tepat" ucapnya setelah keluar kamar mandi. Ia hendak melepas handuknya namun suara sang ayah tiba-tiba terdengar dibalik pintu

" _Hime_ , apa kau di dalam?"

 _Eh? Otou-san?_

"Kalau begitu aku masuk" ucapnya sembari membuka pintu dan—

"Kyaaaa!"

"HHEEEEHHHH?!"

 _JEDDUUKKK_

Ino membanting pintu kamar, membuat Inoichi terpental keluar

" _Otou-san bakaa_!" teriak Ino dari dalam kamar. Lima menit kemudian Ino keluar dengan menggunakan baju _out fit_ -nya. Ia berdiri di sana di depan sang ayah yang nampak kikuk setelah kejadiaan barusan

"Jadi, ada perlu apa denganku _tousan_? Dan bukankah kau sedang dalam misi? " tanya Ino beruntun

"Ah, itu... _tousan_ hanya kembali sebentar untuk memastikan sesuatu" jawabnya, membuat Ino menggumamkan kata 'oh' kemudian ia berpangku tangan dan menunggu jawaban lain dari sang ayah yang masih terlihat salah tingkah, ino mulai tak sabar dan menggerak-gerakan kakinya kemudin ia bertanya lagi

"Jadi ada perlu apa denganku tousan?"

"Ah... itu... sebenarnya, eummm Chouji apa Shikamaru?" tanyanya ambigu

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau 'kan sudah besar, maksudku apa seseorang itu, ada di antara mereka?"

"Apa sih maksud _tousan_?" tanya Ino tak paham dengan penuturan sang ayah yang berbelit-belit

"Maksudnya, apa kau sudah punya seorang yang spesial atau sejenisnya yang mungkin ada di antara—"

"Tunggu, maksud _tousan_ apa aku sudah punya pacar?"

"Ah! Itu maksud _tousan_ " jawabnya semangat. Inoichi juga tak tahu kenapa susah sekali menyanykan langsung hal seperti itu pada puterinya tersebut

"Kenapa _tousan_ tiba-tiba ingin tahu hal seperti itu?" tanyanya menyelidik, yang sukses membuat Inoichi gelagapan

"Ti-tidak kenapa-kenapa, _tousan_ hanya ingin tahu saja" jawabnya sambil melihat Ino takut-takut

"Mmm" gumam Ino sambil masih memberi tatapan menyelidik. Tapi kemudian ia berkata, "Tidak. Tidak ada"

"Ah begitu..." ucap Inoichi lega. Namun kemudian ia melanjutkan

"Sebenarnya _tousan_ akan menjodohkan dan menikahkanmu segera"

 _Eh?_

Belum sempat Ino mencerna kata-kata Inoichi tersebut ia sudah mendengar Inoichi menambahkan

"Ia akan menjadi suamimu mulai hari ini"

"Apa!? Jangan bercanda! Lagipula aku ini masih sekolah"

"Itulah kenapa _tousan_ menyuruhnya untuk tinggal bersamamu"

"HAAAHHH!? Apa-apaan itu. Jangan seenaknya sendiri! Aku tidak mau!"

"Ini sudah keputusan _tousan_ "

"Aku tidak peduli. Jangan seenak begitu! Aku ini bukan boneka! Aku juga sudah besar, aku berhak menentukan keputusan sendiri. Lagipula aku ini masih bersekolah _tousan_. Apa _tousan_ tidak mengerti!?"

" _Tousan_ lebih tahu apa yang terbaik untuk puteri tousan" ucapnya sambil berlalu

"TERSERAH! Pokoknya aku tidak mau dan tidak akan tinggal diam lagi. Kali ini _tousan_ sudah kelewatan. AKU BENCI PADAMU!" teriaknya sambil masuk ke kamar dan membanting pintu dengan keras

"Apa-apaan barusan, ada apa sebenarnya dengan tousan!? Arrggghhhhh menyebalkan!" teriaknya sambil merebahkan diri di atas kasur, pelahan ia pejamkan matanya. Ia tidak mau memikirkan apa pun sekarang.

Sementara itu ...

 _TING TONG_

"Ah kau sudah datang" ucap Inoichi sambil membuka pintu

"Masuklah" lanjutnya, kemudian memberi gestur agar sang tamu masuk

"Apa ia sudah diberi tahu?" tanya orang itu _to the point_

"Iya, baru saja ku beritahu" jawab Inoichi sambil meletakan segelas air putih, yang sebelumnya ia ambil dari dapur

"Begitu ..." ucapnya sambil duduk di sofa setelah Inoichi menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sana

"Waktuku tidak banyak, aku akan segera pergi lagi menjalankan misiku yang tertunda. Aku benar-benar memohon bantuanmu"

"iya, tidak masalah" ucapnya. Kemudian dengan itu Inoichi bersiap untuk pergi namun sebelum menghilang di balik pintu ia sempat menengok dan berkata

"Tolong jaga puteriku" setelah itu Inoichi pergi dengan di akhiri suara debaman pintu yang tertutup. Sedangkan sang 'tamu' hanya merebahkan diri di atas sofa sembari bergumam

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi awal yang cukup sulit"

 **To be continued**

*Next ch.

" _Tinggal bersama! Kau adalah isteriku mulai hari ini Ino!"_

 _HA—HHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!?_

" _Ino-san katakan yang sebenarnya padaku! A-apa, yang sebenarnya kau se-sembunyikan!"_

 _GLEK_

" _Jika aku mati nanti. Kau adalah orang pertama yang akan ku datangi!" ancamnya tak main-main. Ia menyayat daging itu dengan sadis._


End file.
